Reload the Bullet
by Ashtari-Hime
Summary: 500 years after the fall of Gyumaoh and the deaths of the Sanzo party, their reincarnations have been called to find the two surviving members of Genjo Sanzo's guardians and maybe save the world while they're at it.
1. Prologue

Just a quick Author's note before I get started. This story is a collaboration with a friend by the name of Jade Niccals.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Go! Get out of here you stupid monk!" The red hair man kicked the blond away. Quickly he grunted trying to keep the other from being squashed. "Get out of here now!" His voice was urgent and strained.  
  
"But..." a golden eyed boy started.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
"Lets go..." a brunette took hold of his two friend's shoulders and pulled them away. "He can take care of himself." Everyone said silent good-byes as the three parted from their friend.  
  
They had gotten several yards down the tunnel when they heard a cry come from where they left their friend. It was soon followed by the sound of the room collapsing upon itself.  
  
The golden eyed boy stopped and tried to go back. "NO!!"  
  
"No don't!" The brunette cried out, grabbing the boy.  
  
"But... He..." the boy looked to the older man. "We can't just leave him!"  
  
"All we can do now is live the life he gave his own for..." The monk said softly almost in disbelief as they suffered their first loss.  
  
The brunette's smile faltered for a moment as it sunk in that his oldest and dearest friend was dead, crushed to death so they could escape from the castle. He grabbed the younger boy's arm, "He would be angry if we didn't live."  
  
The green-eyed demon proceeded down the hallway, heretic in tow, and the monk following behind. They ran desperately, the brunette kept a hand on the boy, hauling him along as the golden-eyed boy's shorter legs began disadvantaging him. Suddenly a figure separated it self from the shadows, a figure wielding a sawed-off shotgun and what looked like a stuffed child's toy. He aimed at the monk. The tallest member of the now trio, shoved the smaller out of the way as he raced against the finger pulling the trigger. He never even felt the shot rip through his chest, the force threw him back into the blond man's arms. The golden-eyed boy summoned a staff and killed the attacker easily. The brunette looked up into the monk's purple eyes and gave him a smile. The brunette attempted to apologize but only blood exited his lips.  
  
"Don't talk." The monk said quietly, he wanted to beg the demon not to die but he couldn't get the words out. He held the suffering man until the light left the once brilliant green eyes, ignoring the falling pieces of masonry. The monk brought his hand up and closed the eyes of his dear friend. He looked up and met the eyes of the heretic child. They were all they had left. The blond rose to his feet, the front of his robes soaked in the blood of his friend. He began walking, the young one silently followed. He looked down at the killer and the stuff animal he held. Something sticking out of the animal caught his eye. He picked up the animal and began walking. The two ran down the hallway, Monk in the lead, hoping to find an exit soon. The whole place shook violently. The golden eyed boy cried out in surprise as the floor gave way beneath him. Quickly the monk drew his gun and turned expecting to find something following them. Only he didn't find anything behind him, not even the stupid monkey.  
  
"Help!"  
  
He hit the floor and peered over the edge of the hole that formed several feet behind him. Two frightened golden eyes looked up at him, clinging to a piece of support that was built into the floor. The monk reached down to his last friend. Desperately the boy tried to reach for the blonde's hand.  
  
"Damn it reach!" Thrusting his other arm down to reach, he watched as his gun plummeted into the darkness below. Stretching and straining he reached for the monkey, and the monkey reached for him. Finally they managed to get a hold of each other. All was well until the unthinkable happened, a bit of the floor gave way below the monk. The change was enough to jar the companions apart. The monk brought his arms up to keep himself from falling in. Tears formed in his eyes as he saw the golden ones fade into the darkness below.  
  
"No!" A young woman with short blond hair and deep amethyst eyes sat up screaming. The dream was still fresh in her mind yet again, her heart racing. She took several deep breaths before finally dropping her head back down onto the pillow which was soaked in sweat. This wasn't the first time she had the dream, and felt it would not be the last either. 


	2. Chapter One

A monk knocked on the door, "High Priest Sanzo? Is everything okay??"  
  
Sanzo looked around her room and rested her eyes on the door. "Yes, it was just a dream..."  
  
"Shall I bring you anything? Tea? Water?" The monk asked.  
  
"Tea will be nice, thank you," She put her feet over the edge of the bed and sat there for a moment. Tears swelled up in her eyes as she thought of the men in her dream. It seemed so real, as if she was there.  
  
"It will be just a moment." The monk called, then footsteps were heard hurrying down the hall.  
  
The female monk was notorious for having nightmares, when she was a child her screams would wake half the compound. All too soon the monk returned with a tray, knocking politely before entering. He set the tray down on the table before exiting the room.  
  
"Thank you..." she said to the monk before he hurried on his way. She reached out and took the cup of tea in her hand. She sat there for what felt like hours, just breathing in the relaxing scent of the local blend. The memories of the dream began to fade into the background of her mind. Quietly she finished her tea and got dressed for the day.  
  
Gojyo walked out the front door of a young woman's house, she called to him and the red head paused.  
  
She slipped a wad of bills into the front pocket of his shirt, "I had a wonderful time, thank you, Gojyo."  
  
The ruby-eyed young man gave his escort from last night a dashing smile, "No, thank you. I was just doing my job. It's my duty to make lovely young women like you happy." He gave her one last wave before heading down to the street, squinting his eyes from the rising sun.  
  
He could feel from the weight in his pocket that he may have just made enough to pay his rent for the month. The half-breed hurried down the sidewalk, he wanted to get home before the supposedly 'decent' citizens began flooding the streets. He never even realized someone else was on the path until they collided.  
  
"HEY! Watch where you're going!" Gojyo instinctually snapped.  
  
"Aaaah, I'm sorry. It was my fault entirely. I shouldn't have been reading while walking." The young man said in a light, friendly voice, a copy of Gensomaden Saiyuki was clutched in his long thin fingers.  
  
Crimson eyes met emerald and the world paused for a moment as two souls NEARLY recognized each other.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. No harm done." Gojyo said in a strange voice, one devoid of his usual condescending tone or the one used to pick up women.  
  
A light chuckle reached the redhead's ears, "Well then, that's good. I must hurry, I don't want to keep my students waiting. Good bye, and have a nice day." The brunette said with an easy smile.  
  
"Bye." Gojyo said and both men turned and headed in opposite directions.  
  
Cho Hakkai continued heading to the school he taught at, but every time he lost focus, a pair of crimson red eyes filled his mind.  
  
Sha Gojyo headed back home, slipped into bed and dreamt of a pair of bright emerald eyes, nearly concealed by a pair of wire-rimmed glasses.  
  
The day passed by like always. After her lessons, Sanzo went into the small orchard at the rear of the temple and sat beneath one of the trees. Quietly she removed a long pipe from somewhere and lit it. It was a keepsake from her mentor, the previous Sanzo who passed away a few years ago. Her thoughts drifted back to the dream, as she watched the smoke rise off the end of the pipe. The handsome red hair man gave his life for his friends. The one with emerald eyes sacrificed his to save the ones he cared so much for. The heretic child, not yet a man but defiantly not a boy, falling into the abyss. She had seen this dream several times before in her life. None of it made any sense. Something kept causing her to think of her favorite story as a child, Priest Sanzo's journey west.  
  
An older monk, escorting a young man, approached the smoking Sanzo, "High Priest Sanzo?" He said softly, fearing to disturb the normally cranky young woman.  
  
Her eyes fell closed as the monk approached. "Yes, what is it..."  
  
"This is the young man who has so graciously agreed to teach the children in the temple." He said, making a small gesture to the brunette beside him.  
  
"Ah, I had heard there was a young woman who was a monk, but I had no idea she was a High Priest Sanzo." He said with a light voice, his green eyes twinkling. "I'm Hakkai, Cho Hakkai."  
  
Quietly the lady rose to her feet, putting out the pipe and returning it from where it came. She turned to face the new teacher for the temple. "I am Priest Xia Sanzo. Thank you for your time." She bowed slightly to the man and extended her hand.  
  
He took her hand gently, "I'm pleased to meet you. I must admit, I've heard lovely things about Buddhist temples but it doesn't do the reality justice." He said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"That's very kind of you sir," Sanzo dropped her arm to her side. Something about him seemed familiar. Only once Hakkai turned his head so the sun wasn't reflecting off his glasses did she figure it out. "Please, may I speak with you alone..." her face had a small look of shock to it.  
  
The smile faded for a moment, "Of course, is something wrong?" He asked concerned as the monk who escorted him bowed and took his leave.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong. You... just remind me of someone. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting before have we?" She took her seat once again at the base of the tree, removing the pipe once again.  
  
Hakkai thought for a long moment, the young woman seemed familiar...like the red-haired man he had bumped into earlier, "I don't think so. If you pardon my saying so, but I would have remembered meeting a young lady as lovely as you." He said honestly without a single ounce of a flirty tone.  
  
She blushed slightly at the comment. It wasn't often she heard such things in the temple. "Your eyes, I recognize those eyes from my dream... I wouldn't mistake them anywhere. Maybe this is our first meeting in this life, but what about the last?"  
  
Hakkai chuckled, "I'm afraid I'm no Buddhist. I don't believe in reincarnation." His eyes narrowed, "Though I must admit, this is the second strange encounter I've had today."  
  
"Really? Do tell. Have a seat." Hakkai gracefully slid down to sit on the ground, "There's not much to tell, I bumped into a man today, normally I would apologize then it would slip out of my mind. But the man's eyes...I haven't been able to stop thinking about them."  
  
Sanzo leaned forward and rested her arms around her knees. "In my dream, the things I remember most vividly are the eyes, the rubies, the emeralds, the amethyst, and the gold. Everyone's eyes are like precious gems and jewelry." She took a small puff off her pipe, she felt completely at ease telling these things to a complete stranger.  
  
"Red...he had eyes the color of blood." Hakkai said softly. "His hair was the same...hair and eyes...both the color of blood." He shook his head as a childhood memory tried to surface. He had been born human like the young woman sitting next to him but demons had stolen him from his home and bathed him in the blood of a thousand demons, turning him into one.  
  
"Blood huh? Reminded me more of strawberries..."  
  
Hakkai chuckled, "I seem to recall someone saying something about there are other things colored red besides blood. But for the life of me, I can't remember who it was, or when it was said."  
  
"Who ever said that must have been a wise man." Sanzo leaned back against the tree, her gaze turned up at the clouds.  
  
"Yes, I get the feeling that he was." Hakkai said softly. The smile returned, "Aaaah, I've lost track of time. I really should begin to do the work I came to do." His smile grew brighter, "The children won't teach themselves."  
  
"Yes you are right. Do keep a close eye on the children, they tend to sense fear and have 'fun' with new teachers." Sanzo stood and helped Hakkai to his feet. "I do hope we will have time to talk again."  
  
Hakkai chuckled, a lone hand drifting up to touch the three limiters on his ear in an almost unconscious manner, "I don't think I'll be having any problems with them. This isn't my first teaching job." He nodded, "I would be honored to speak with you again, though."  
  
The day continued on with no more unusual events. After class the children came out to play, Sanzo watched them for a while and even joined in a bit. As the sun set to the west, Sanzo decided on a walk around the village would be nice. It had been a while since she had done such a thing. The villagers liked when she went to them. The sun had finally fallen behind the mountain when she left the temple.  
  
Hakkai had no problems with playing with the children or with teaching them. Though another ancient soul didn't have such a good day, Gojyo kept waking from strange dreams. He was being haunted by a pair of sorrowful green eyes, set in a smiling face. His remedy for dreams...vodka and lots of it. He was still sleeping as the sun set, an oddity for the half-breed. It was a fitful sleep, one easily woken out of.  
  
Her feet took her to the place Hakkai spoke of, where he bumped into the man with red hair and eyes. She thought her self crazy for a moment. It was just a dream, and just a coincidence that Hakkai had the same eyes as in her dream. Something deep in her though made think that this was just more than coincidence, as if the gods themselves planned this long ago. She just had to find out if the man was the same as in her dream.  
  
A young woman in a scanty dress exited one of the apartment buildings. She noted Xia and eyed the monk, "Well, we usually don't see priests in this area. Here to pray for our sins or are you just lost?" She sneered. The raven-haired woman was under the impression that Xia Sanzo was a man.  
  
"You too look lost to me, but I'm sure you know where you are going. I will offer no assistance to you unless you ask." Xia turned to the woman. "Perhaps you can help me. I may not be lost but I am looking for something and I don't know where to find it. I'm looking for a man with red eyes and hair..."  
  
The woman's eyebrows hit her hairline, "There's only one man in THIS part of town with that description and I don't know what you heard, but he has NO interest in monks OR men. So it won't matter how good your money is, cause you won't end up in his bed. So you better look for your 'something' with another person."  
  
Xia didn't like being referred to as a man. Growing up in the temple she had so many difficulties, they thought she couldn't do much because she was a girl. She proved the monks wrong time and time again. Anything they did, she did too. Sometimes even better than them. She was a woman and a Sanzo at that, and damn proud of it. She went up to the woman and stared her in the face. "Tell me," her voice cold and hard. "Where can I find this man. My business with him is none of your concern."  
  
She shrugged, "Fine, it's your funeral. He lives on the outside edge of town in a small shack. He comes in to gamble and whore himself out nearly every night." She informed the Sanzo.  
  
"One more thing. You said he had no interest in monks or men, how about female monks? Or does the whole monk thing just ruin it?" She wasn't sure what to do when she finally met the man. No matter what she thought of saying it made her sound like she was crazy.  
  
"There's no such thing as a female monk but I suppose the monk thing would ruin it. He's a half-breed. A good fuck but still a child of taboo." The woman said haughtily.  
  
Sanzo walked up to the woman and looked into her eyes. "Thank you for your time. I will be on my way now."  
  
She shrugged again, "Whatever." Then she headed down to the bar to find a 'friend' for the night.  
  
Sanzo stood there for a moment, thinking if this was such a good idea. The more she thought about it, the more she sounded crazy to herself. Honestly, if someone came up to her out of no where and said they saw her in a dream, she wouldn't know what to think. Quickly, something else crossed her mind... "Do I really sound like a guy?" she asked herself quietly.  
  
Gojyo drug himself out of bed. He had a pounding headache and felt like he hadn't slept in days. He headed to the kitchen with the intention of getting coffee and something to eat, "Fuck! Figures I have nothing here." He grumbled as he swiftly learned that the cupboard was bare. Gojyo grabbed the pack of cigarettes on the table to find IT was bare as well. He crushed the pack and proceeded to get dressed. The sun had nearly set completely but some stores were still open. He threw a leather coat over a shoulder before heading out, the money he earned from last night was carefully stashed in a pocket.  
  
Gojyo paused at hearing a feminine voice coming from a monk, "You're stacked, for a monk. Or have you lost a costume party, then again a bachelor party might be missing a stripper." He commented eyeing the lithe figure, mentally stripping the female monk.  
  
Sanzo looked up at the source of the voice. It was a nice voice to listen to, though what it said shocked her a bit. Never before had she hear such talk at the temple. "It is good to know not everyone in this part of town is blind." She shifted uneasily under his gaze. Her eyes met his for a moment. They were as Hakkai had said, eyes the color of blood. It was him, the one who kept the others from being crushed. She was sure of it. "I have never met a half-breed before..."  
  
Gojyo twitched slightly at the half-breed comment, "Yeah, take a good long look, sweetie. Wanna see if the carpet matches the drapes while you're at it?"  
  
She let out a small laugh at his comment. Her eyes closed and a small smirk of a smile took its place on her face. "I have seen all I needed to for tonight. I just wanted to see those eyes. He said they were the color of blood. Now I know Hakkai was telling the truth."  
  
"Who the hell is that!? And why is he telling monks about me?!" Gojyo demanded. Pretty woman or not, the half-breed was too canny to get caught with his pants down if someone was going around telling people there was a child of taboo around. There were too many people out there who preferred to keep the races pure.  
  
"He has green eyes."  
  
Gojyo's eyes widen, "Dark green...with glasses and a smile that could break your heart??" He asked, his skin pale.  
  
"He is a wonderful conversationalist, and very sweet as well." She looked at the half-breed and noticed he didn't look well. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Things are just getting a little weird, I'm still a little drunk and haven't exactly eaten in over twelve hours, so yeah something's wrong." Gojyo said as his body began protesting the abuse.  
  
Sanzo looked to the sky, it was getting late in the evening. The stars began to awake in the crystal clear darkness. "I would like to talk some more if it is all right with you. Perhaps we could get something to eat. It might not be your part of town, but I know a nice little tavern not far from the temple. My treat."  
  
Gojyo nodded, "If it's your treat then I don't care where we eat. Just let me pick up a pack of cigarettes first." He said, pausing at a convince store. Like with the food he hadn't had one in several hours and the nicotine craving was starting to get to him.  
  
"Fine by me." She stood outside the door waiting for him to return. She spent the short time speaking with an elderly woman sitting outside in front of her home.  
  
He walked back out, cigarette already hanging from his lips, he lit it expertly and walked over to the monk. The elderly woman blanched and nearly ran back into her home after spotting the telltale eyes and hair. "Ch, ready to go?" He asked, ignoring the frightened woman.  
  
"Been waiting for you." Xia straightened herself out and began to walk. "What's your name?"  
  
"Sha Gojyo, and you?" He said placidly, taking deep drags off of his Hi- lite.  
  
"Xia Sanzo. Which name you call me by is up to you." She walked alongside Gojyo, ignoring the strange looks people were giving them as they made their way to a small tavern near the temple. "Here we are." She said looking up at the small place. Quietly Sanzo reached out and pushed open the door.  
  
It wasn't crowded at all, a few people were having a quiet dinner. Someone off in the corner looked to be planning something by the looks of all the papers all over the table. A waitress approached the man in the corner and asked him something. Hakkai looked up from his lesson plans and smiled. He nodded and spoke softly before looking back down at his books and papers, pushing up his glasses from time to time.  
  
Gojyo stopped suddenly and grabbed Xia's arm, "That's him, Sanzo. That's the guy I bumped into this morning."  
  
Xia looked to where Gojyo was pointing. "Hakkai..." She said quietly. The Sanzo priest smiled and walked over to the young man. "Such a big table to be wasted on one man, may we join you?"  
  
Hakkai looked up and quickly stood, "Of course, High Priest. Please join me. I just came in for some coffee." He gestured to the chairs.  
  
Gojyo stared at the slightly shorter man, "It's you..."  
  
Hakkai smiled as he recognized the redhead, "So it would seem. I'm Cho Hakkai. I hope you had a pleasant day, Mr...." He said kindly.  
  
"Sha Gojyo, and it was okay." Gojyo said, once more losing the arrogance that normally tainted his voice.  
  
The two men shook hands, "That's good. I'm glad High Priest Sanzo was able to find you. I did want to talk to you again." Hakkai said with a friendly smile.  
  
Gojyo nodded, "Yeah, I had the same feeling, Hakkai."  
  
Sanzo took a seat next to Hakkai, and Gojyo across from her. "Please Hakkai, call me Sanzo. High Priest Sanzo for some reason sounds strange coming from you." After brushing her hair behind her ear, her eyes fell upon the empty seat to her right. If the ruby and emerald eyes were real, what about the golden ones?  
  
Hakkai blushed slightly, "Okay...Sanzo." It felt strange being so informal with the two people, yet then again it was very right.  
  
"So what the hell's going on?" Gojyo asked with his usual tact.  
  
Hakkai smiled, "Well, Sanzo seems to have a theory about reincarnation."  
  
The redhead scoffed, "That Buddhist bullshit?"  
  
Sanzo gave the red head a swift kick on the leg and a quick cold stare. "Tell me, do either of you feel like someone is missing?"  
  
Gojyo snarled at the monk, "HEY! What happened to all that non-violence crap you monks spout!!!" He glared, "You fake monk!"  
  
Hakkai laughed nervously, "Now now, calm down, Gojyo. I'm sure Sanzo didn't do it on purpose." He looked serious for a moment, "Now that you mention it, the table feels a little empty."  
  
"Wanna bet..." she quietly muttered under her breath after Hakkai suggested it was an accident. "I think there is someone else that is supposed to be here. The one with the golden eyes..." her voice seemed to be longing for the last member to just walk in and sit down. Maybe then things would be answered. Hopefully then the nightmare would end.  
  
"Golden eyes?" Gojyo asked. "I've been around this town a lot and I haven't heard of ANYONE with eyes like that."  
  
Hakkai nodded, "That is true. But I do remember reading something about golden eyes being a sign of a heretic. Something that isn't a god, human, or youkai; yet having the strength of all three. Perhaps the fourth one you speak of could be a heretic??"  
  
"Well, we do have quite an unusual set right here. Why not just round it off with a heretic?" Her eyes went back and forth between the men as she spoke.  
  
"Yeah why the hell not, we already got a corrupt female priest. All we need now is a monkey." Gojyo sneered, continuing to dig his grave.  
  
Hakkai didn't bother to calm anyone down this time as he rustled through his bag, pulling out the book he was reading as he bumped into Gojyo earlier, "AH! Yes, here it is, "...and so it was, as the most holy Genjo Sanzo fled the crumbling Houtou palace, his protectors fell. One to sacrifice, one in battle, and the third, the heretical Seiten Taisei, fell into darkness..." Hakkai read after flipping to the back of the book.  
  
Sanzo shivered and bit her lip. She had never actually read the story of Genjo Sanzo, only heard it as told by her caretaker Sanzo. "Hakkai, may I see the book? I was always told the story, but never read it myself..."  
  
Hakkai handed her the book, "Of course, I have another copy at home, so feel free to keep it if you like." He said amicably.  
  
"Wait! So is this Seitie Tooku dead??" Gojyo asked.  
  
Hakkai gave a very put upon sigh, "It's Seiten Taisei, Gojyo. It means 'Great Sage Equal to Heaven' and no one knows. The book only said he fell into darkness. The other two men clearly died, one crushed by a column, the other was shot. It was as if whoever told the story to the writer didn't even know what had happened. Yet the deaths of the other men were clearly described."  
  
She took the book and held it close. "Thank you, I have always loved this story." Sanzo opened the book to the final pages and read over the text Hakkai had mentioned. The way it was written in the book was different from the way it was told, but it didn't surprise her. She had been dreaming of this ending for a long time now. "Why is it I always get whammed with all the strange shit at one time... It makes so much sense but I look like I'm crazy..."  
  
"Perhaps you're just lucky??" Hakkai asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah hooray for me. The only thing I want to know is why you two are in my dream. What do we have to do with Genjo Sanzo and his companions."  
  
Hakkai leaned back in his chair, thinking, "Well, one of his protectors was a demon...who was born a human." He absentmindedly reached up and brushed his limiters. "The other was a half-breed."  
  
"That's it, you saw us in town, and your mind figured we fit the picture of your favorite story." Gojyo said quickly.  
  
She glared at the half-breed. "The first time I had this dream was my first night in the temple. I was only 6 years old. It came and went as I grew up. I haven't had it till recently, several nights now."  
  
"She's correct, I think this goes much deeper than some subconscious desire to reenact her favorite story." Hakkai's smile turned sad, "After all, like the demon in the story, I too was born a human."  
  
Sanzo looked at Hakkai in shock. She sensed that he was a demon, but never would have guessed that he was once human. "I never would have guessed." Absent-mindedly she played with the ring that held her black gloves in place against her hand. "It is almost as if someone in heaven is bored, and decided to have some fun with us..."  
  
A fake smile graced Hakkai's soft features, "You're quite the odd one, most never see me as anything but human." He nodded slowly, "If I believed in the gods, I would certainly lay this at their feet."  
  
"You're a monk, can't you place a call or something and find out what the hell's going on?" Gojyo demanded, well into his 5th cigarette of the night.  
  
"Not everyone will look at those earcuffs as just a fashion statement..." she said looking to Hakkai. "As for you..." she turned back to Gojyo. "I doubt anyone outside of heaven would know what is going on."  
  
Hakkai chuckled, "I think what Gojyo means is that, if you have the ability to speak with the gods, then perhaps you should and try to find out what is their plan for us."  
  
She sat back in her seat and thought for a moment. "Well there are the three heads in Chang'an..."  
  
Hakkai looked puzzled then suddenly comprehension dawned, "Ah! You mean the Sansbutshin, the Three Aspects of Buddha." He said, clarifying for Gojyo. "Chang'an is quite a distance away though. At least a year's journey East."  
  
"You sure do know a lot about the Buddhist religion for not being Buddhist," she said reaching down for a glass the waitress put there some time ago. "So, do you think it is worthwhile to take two years out of your life to find the answer? Or should we just check out Houtou castle..."  
  
Hakkai chuckled, "I read a lot."  
  
"I'll vouch for that!" Gojyo commented, grinning at the now blushing youkai.  
  
The green-eyed demon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, the area once known as Houtou is now a 'no man's land'." He laughed, "Fortunately none of us are men so we should do fairly well there."  
  
"Well then! Shall we set out in the morning? It is quite a walk from here, but not as far as Chang'an," Sanzo said half joking. "I just have a feeling if we don't, we will end up going sooner or later. Might as well get it out of the way. Who knows, this might just be all one huge coincidence and the trip will be for nothing."  
  
"The morning would be best, that is if Gojyo wouldn't mind waking that early." Hakkai said with a teasing grin.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be up. Otherwise I'll likely keep having those damn dreams till I die." Gojyo commented.  
  
The two men then shared a look that spoke volumes, they both had a strong feeling that this was just the beginning. 


	3. Chapter Two

Quick note: anything in '' is SUPPOSED to be in italics but Fanfiction.net won't allow me to do that.  
  
Hakkai had picked up Gojyo that morning and together they headed to the main gates of the city. Both men carried packs with supplies paid for with the meager savings of both demons. They sat outside, easily striking up a close friendship in only the few hours spent together since their meeting.  
  
"Damn it! Figures the monk would be late! I could have slept in!!!" Gojyo complained loudly, pacing and smoking.  
  
"Now now. I'm sure she has a good reason, Gojyo." Hakkai said in his normal calming manner.  
  
A flock of monks followed Sanzo as she made her way to the city gates, all trying to stop her from her trip. They were not all that excited when she announced her sudden departure at breakfast not long ago. They went into an uproar when she revealed where she was going and who she was going with... the new teacher and a shady guy from the edge of town. The monks put her in such a bad mood, as she left town she failed to notice the other two waiting for her and just kept walking.  
  
"I say we let her go." Gojyo said with a sharp laugh.  
  
Hakkai chuckled, "Ah but that would be breaking a promise and we really shouldn't let a woman walk into danger unescorted." He said wagging a finger at his first true friend. Then began following the cranky female monk.  
  
Gojyo shrugged and followed, "Well, when you put it that way, I guess I just can't say no."  
  
The trio walked in silence for a bit longer. Finally Xia stopped and looked at the other two. She took a deep breath and let it out heavily, finally the irritation of the monks was gone. "I guess it's a little late to say 'lets get going.' "  
  
"Just a little." Gojyo commented. "Baldy convention giving you trouble this morning?" He asked with a wry smile.  
  
"They didn't quite agree with the company or the destination. I'm sure you heard them." She took a seat on the ground and looked up at Hakkai. "At least now we can discuss the plans in quiet. Did you find a route to the castle Hakkai?"  
  
Hakkai nodded, "Two actually, one is longer but safer. The other is...well...quick and dirty, I'm afraid. It crosses the territory of a somewhat aggressive and territorial Youkai clan."  
  
"Sigh, decisions decisions..." She looked at both men waiting for their opinions. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a pack of cigs. "I really don't care which way we go. What do you think Gojyo?"  
  
"I just want to get this over with so I can go home, play poker, and get laid. Not necessarily in that order." Gojyo said with a leer at Xia.  
  
Hakkai laughed, "Then quick and dirty it is." He said, pointing out a direction.  
  
Xia ignored the look Gojyo gave her as she lit one of the cigs and put the pack and lighter away. "Well then..." She said while standing back up. "I hope you guys are as good as I dreamed you two to be."  
  
Gojyo's leer got worse, "Depends on what you were dreaming about me."  
  
"Ahhaha." Hakkai laughed nervously, "I think I can hold my own in a fight."  
  
"Hakkai lasted longer than you did..." she said with a smirk. Hoping that would knock a bit of the ego out of the half-breed.  
  
"Really, I don't recall fucking a monk. Must have been pretty drunk that night." Gojyo said with a grin. "That or you just weren't that memorable."  
  
"Ahhhh, I'm going to scout a head." Hakkai said nervously as the conversation just went to a very disturbing place for him. A dark blush covered his cheeks.  
  
"Something about you has been bothering me since we first met... was your demon parent a cockroach or something? what the hell is up with those antenna?" Xia took a drag on her cig and looked up at the red head.  
  
Gojyo twitched slightly, "What's up with your robes, is there a chastity belt under there or is the leather your way of picking up men?"  
  
"Tch..." the monk took one last drag on her cig and put it out on a rock near by. "I don't NEED to pick up men. There are more than enough willing monks back at the temple its irritating." She stood up again and looked down the road in the direction Hakkai had gone. "Hope he didn't ditch us..."  
  
"Huh? Nah, Hakkai wouldn't do that." Gojyo said with complete confidence. He smiled, "Funny how I can say that and absolutely know it's true...I've NEVER trusted anyone."  
  
Xia stood in silence, waiting for Hakkai's return. She knew that Gojyo was right, Hakkai wouldn't abandon them. Finally the silence grew to be too much. "So, seriously, what was your demon parent?"  
  
"My father was a water demon." Gojyo said quietly, part of him really hated talking about his parents. After his mom turned up pregnant, Gojyo's father hightailed it out of the city. After that the half-breed child had to watch his mother slowly sell every single thing they possessed before finally sinking so far to sell her own body so that they could eat. Now it seems the son ended up following the same path as the mother.  
  
"I take it things weren't all that easy for you... We can drop the subject if you like."  
  
Gojyo shrugged, "It doesn't matter, it's not like anyone bothered to care anyway."  
  
Hakkai exited the underbrush and dusted off his heavy dark blue shirt, "I found a path, it hasn't been used often so it may have been forgotten by the local inhabitants." He walked over and placed a reassuring hand on Gojyo's shoulder, sensing the redhead's dark mood.  
  
Xia looked at the two men. It felt like deja vu, then again many things felt that way since she met the two demons. She turned and looked at the path Hakkai had pointed out earlier. "Gojyo... Hakkai... We go, to Houtou castle."  
  
Hakkai smiled, "Don't you mean, 'To the West'?" He teased, laughing at Gojyo when he blanched.  
  
"Why does that combination of words ALWAYS give me the cold chills?" He complained, handing Hakkai his pack while picking up his own.  
  
All she could do was smile and shake her head. "Well, we better get going if Gojyo wants to get back to his poker and bed."  
  
Hakkai chuckled, "Yes, after all you must bed a woman every night, correct, Gojyo?"  
  
The half-breed laughed, "I don't know how you knew that, but you're absolutely right, Hakkai."  
  
Xia took the first step on their road to Houtou castle. She looked at the over grown path, she hesitated wondering if there was ever a path there. The young monk looked back and looked at Hakkai, "You sure this is a path?"  
  
"Well, I did mention it hasn't been used in a while." Hakkai reminded her. "But you can tell by the ground. It's much flatter than the surrounding area and the tree coverage is slightly thinner." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose.  
  
Xia walked along the over grown path a bit further. "Well are you two just gonna stand there and let this lady travel alone?"  
  
"Just admiring the view from back here." Gojyo teased, then laughed as Hakkai nearly choked and started blushing profusely.  
  
"Go-GOJYO!" The green-eyed demon sputtered.  
  
Gojyo threw an arm around his shoulders and lead him down the path, "We have GOT to get you laid."  
  
Xia smiled and looked at Gojyo. "Gojyo hun, come here please..."  
  
Gojyo looked at her for a moment, "Hell, no! I don't trust that look on your face."  
  
Hakkai grinned devilishly and then shoved the half-breed toward her, "Go on, Gojyo. You wouldn't want to keep a lady waiting."  
  
"Its time for me to check out the view. You first Gojyo." Xia patted the half-breed on the back and 'gently' pushed him to the front.  
  
"Ch! Fine! Make me walk alone! I don't care!" Gojyo remarked in a fake pout.  
  
Hakkai laughed, "Yes, consider it your punishment for such lewd statements in front of a lady."  
  
"But that's when it needs to be said the most." Gojyo smirked.  
  
The three walked along the path for a good while making small talk, getting to know each other a bit better. Nothing interesting happened for the first small bit of their journey.  
  
"Hakkai... if you don't mind me asking... how did it happen? You becoming a demon and all. I'd understand if you don't want to talk about it..."  
  
"It's quite alright. I don't mind. My family was killed by Youkai with I was a child. The demons took me alive because they believed I was a reincarnation of the most powerful youkai to have ever lived. The leaders gathered blood from a thousand of its members and threw me in. They couldn't control me though." Hakkai said softly, brushing his limiters again, almost as if making sure they were still on his ear.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your family. My parents died in a fire when I was little. I managed to make it out of the house. Some passer by found me and took me to the temple. She was really nice... That was when the dreams started..." Xia said stepping over some roots that have grown out of the path. Her foot caught one of them and she fell forward onto Gojyo.  
  
Gojyo quickly caught her, "Falling for me already? You must have really had the hots for me in that other life."  
  
"Oh dear, and we were getting along so well." Hakkai said with an amused smile.  
  
"I thought you didn't have a thing for men."  
  
"I don't, but no one said that you didn't have one." Gojyo grinned, still holding the woman.  
  
Sanzo stood up and shook Gojyo's hands off of her. "God... if I had a gun right now I'd shoot you and just travel with Hakkai."  
  
"Proving that you are a corrupt monk." Gojyo said with a smirk.  
  
"Now now, Gojyo, I think that's enough. After all, guns are fairly easy to get a hold of." Hakkai warned him.  
  
Xia's eyes narrowed. "Just keep walking you pervy water sprite."  
  
Hakkai laughed, "Well, that sounds very familiar. Rather comforting to hear in fact." He smiled.  
  
Gojyo threw himself at Hakkai, arm tossed casually around the smaller man's shoulders, "So that's what a real smile from you looks like. You should do it more often."  
  
The Sun reached its peak and began to fall to the mountains in the distance. So far the trip had been uneventful, that of course was gonna change.  
  
Xia pushed aside a branch when she heard something not far in the distance. She stopped and looked back to Hakkai, then forward to Gojyo.  
  
Hakkai paused, his head turning, trying to hear better, "Gojyo..." He said softly.  
  
"Yeah, you said this was the quick and dirty way." The half-breed replied. "Well, babe, things are about to get very dirty, so try to stay close." He said to Xia.  
  
"No problem there." She said getting closer to Gojyo. She did well in self- defense class against the men, but she had no clue how demons fought.  
  
Her eyes scanned the scenery as a few demons came out. They must have been from the clan Hakkai spoke of. Each had a similar marking either on their arm or their face.  
  
"Well what do we got here... What is a priest doing on our territory..."  
  
"We're just passing through and mean you no harm." Hakkai said, holding up his hands in a gesture of nonviolence.  
  
The demons slowly surrounded the three. A few of them eyed up Xia licking their lips. "I say we kill off the two, and have some fun with her..." one said.  
  
"You always did like playing with your food!" Said the one next to him.  
  
"Now guys... she's a Sanzo, you know what that means..." Said a third on the other side of the ring.  
  
Hakkai sighed sadly his left hand moved up to his ear, "I gave you a chance to leave with your lives. Gojyo, please look after Sanzo." He began removing the three clips.  
  
"HAKKAI! What are you doing???!!!" Gojyo yelled.  
  
"I can't fight them like this. I'm sorry, Gojyo." Hakkai apologized as the last clip fell.  
  
Everyone turned to watch Hakkai as he transformed.  
  
"I... It can't be..." one of the demons closest to Hakkai sputtered while taking a step back.  
  
Even Gojyo took a step back as even he felt the power surge. The half-breed couldn't believe that the mild-mannered teacher's true form could be both beautiful and so utterly terrifying.  
  
Hakkai lashed out at the demons, his claws slipping effortlessly through skin, muscle, and even bone. He never even registered the blood splattering against his body and face.  
  
Xia pressed up against Gojyo as Hakkai went to work on their attackers. This had to be one of the most terrifying moments in her life. It was one of those times where you knew something terrible was going to happen, you didn't want to watch but you couldn't help but to keep watching.  
  
The demon attackers hardly had time to get away. Some tried to flee, others tried to fight. No matter what they chose to do, they didn't get far and fell to the cursed one.  
  
Hakkai slipped his limiters back on and grabbed the last remaining demon, the one who spoke, "You. You recognized me, didn't you?" He asked, holding the demon still with a strength far greater than his size would seem.  
  
Gojyo had his arm around Xia, thankful that Hakkai did seem to have control over himself. He was concerned that the green-eyed demon wouldn't be able to since he was born a human.  
  
"Not many around here don't know about you. Word travels fast." His voice was tainted with fear.  
  
"Then perhaps you should spread the 'word' that this Sanzo is under my protection." Hakkai said in a dangerous voice.  
  
The demon hit the ground hard as Hakkai let him go. Quickly he got up and ran as fast as he could to his clan to tell the story.  
  
Xia looked at Hakkai, still a bit fearful. Talk about looks being deceiving. She let out a nervous laugh before speaking up. "And you looked so nice and peaceful..."  
  
Hakkai looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry. I didn't wish for you to see this." He stared at his blood covered hands. "I can leave, if you like."  
  
"N.. No, don't go. What will the demons do when they find out you abandoned me. I think that would be worse than you staying." She walked up to the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was just a bit of shock to see it so suddenly."  
  
"Yeah, Hakkai. And even if she wanted you to go. I wouldn't let you." Gojyo said, looking the demon in the eyes.  
  
Hakkai gave a weak smile, "Thank you, Gojyo." He looked back at Sanzo, "It seems that I will stay. I am sorry I surprised you. I just didn't want you or Gojyo to get hurt."  
  
"Its quite all right Hakkai. I'm sure it would of come out sooner or later. And by the looks of it you were wishing for later. Now come, lets see if we can find a stream or something to clean you up."  
  
"Yes, I truly hate blood." Hakkai said softly as once more the two men exchanged a look. A fragment of a conversation almost drifted between them.  
  
'"Your hair and eyes are the crimson that dyed my hand, was the only thing that tied me down to the reality when I tried to escape from the gravity of the pain. A warning meant for me, Gojyo." The repentant Cho Gonou said softly.'  
  
"I know what you mean, Hakkai. I think I hear a stream that way." The half- breed said, pointing out a direction.  
  
"Come on..." Sanzo said taking Hakkai by the hand. "You can clean up and I'll make lunch. How about it?"  
  
Hakkai looked down at their clasped hands and blushed, "Sanzo...you-you're going to get blood on you...demon blood." He said, not wanting to risk having this innocent woman next to him turn into a demon.  
  
Xia couldn't help but giggle at Hakkai's blushing face. He looked so innocent, but someone once told her that it's the quiet ones you really need to keep an eye on. "Come on, let's go find that stream. I guess Gojyo could help you clean up since he's already part demon."  
  
"Yeah and that'll give you a head start on dinner, just try not to poison us, okay??" Gojyo said, wrapping an arm around Hakkai's shoulders.  
  
A weak but true smile sneaked onto the converted demon's face, "I'm sure she wouldn't, Gojyo."  
  
"Well just to give you a heads up, last time I was in a kitchen the whole temple came down with a bad case of food poisoning..." Xia told them with a straight face.  
  
"You're joking....right??" Gojyo asked, slightly afraid.  
  
"Perhaps you should wait till after I clean up then. I can cook fairly well." Hakkai said, smiling.  
  
She couldn't help to laugh at their reactions. "I'm just joking. Couldn't help myself. I'll be ok Hakkai, i promise."  
  
"You better be right, otherwise you'll lose your escorts." Gojyo said, slightly angry.  
  
Hakkai chuckled, "Come on, Gojyo. I'm going to need help and I'll never get it if you keep standing around arguing with Sanzo."  
  
"For some reason, I wouldn't want it any other way Hakkai."  
  
Xia walked along side Gojyo as he helped Hakkai to the stream he heard earlier.  
  
They entered a small clearing with the stream running through it. The boys cleaned up down stream and Sanzo started a small fire up from them. It must of been where the local demons got their water and cleaned up because there was a small circle of stones to build a fire in already near the stream. Quietly she cooked just enough food to feed the two demons and herself.  
  
The group ate in companionable silence. Hakkai cleaned up the dishes and they continued on their way.  
  
Author note time again!!! Once more this story has been written by Jade Niccals and me! And unfortunately we don't own Saiyuki, if we did, Gojyo would NEVER see the light of day. Now to thank our reviewers!  
  
SaiyukiCritic: Thanks! We worked really hard and we certainly enjoyed writing it.  
  
Merf: Have no fear, the fate of everyone's favorite monkey will be revealed in the next chapter!  
  
Angelic-Kitten: We're writing as fast as we can. grin  
  
Havenward: Thanks, making Sanzo a woman was all Jade's idea, though. As for the names we do have some reasons. One is very much story based and will be revealed later, the other is just so there's no confusion. 


	4. Chapter Three

Quick note: Due to FF.net's formatting I can't place anything in italics so if it has '' around it, treat it as italics.  
  
The trio arrived at was once the main gate of Houtou castle, the ancient Chinese castle was only a shattered shell of the glory it once was. A simultaneous shiver ran up the spines of both men as they viewed the site that their previous selves fell.  
  
Hakkai gave a nervous laugh, "Well it seems we're here, shall we enter?"  
  
Sanzo stared at the castle as cold shivers took over her body. She had seen this place many times in her dreams, but to see it for real... it unnerved her. It was easy to see that nature had taken its toll on the once proud castle, weeds and other plant life grew in and out of the cracked stone. There was graffiti on parts of the building and trash strewn about the ground. Swallowing hard, Sanzo took a step forward. "Shall we get this over with?" her voice hinted that she was afraid but was trying to suppress it.  
  
Gojyo tossed his pack to the ground, pulling out a flashlight, and SEVERAL packs of cigarettes, "Well, I'm ready."  
  
Hakkai meanwhile, had removed the rope and grappling hook he had bought, placing it around his neck. He tossed a flashlight to Sanzo as he pulled out a second for himself, "Alright, hopefully this may be all we need." He said as he rose gracefully to his feet.  
  
Sanzo checked over the flashlight and put it under her belt. She wasn't quite sure what to expect from this whole thing, but what ever it was would be life changing. "Ready boys?" she asked looking her two partners over. They began to enter the castle. Xia took the flashlight out and turned it on, "No turning back now..."  
  
"Hopefully you don't mean that literally. I would like to be able to go back to town again." Hakkai attempted to lighten the mood as he followed the blond.  
  
Xia led the way through the dark ruins. She walked the path in her dream, unfortunately the one path was collapsed and they had to find another way. The entered a room that partly collapsed on itself. She stopped as she entered the room and waited for the others. The room was one of those from her dream. If she was right at what happened here, she wasn't about to go on alone.  
  
Gojyo stumbled slightly as he entered. It was faint but he could swear he could hear the building crumbling as well as masculine shouts. His heart was pounding and his breathing was fast as if he had been running. The redhead never felt Hakkai's hand on his arm, trying to steady him, nor heard the younger man calling his name.  
  
Xia wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or what. The room seemed to have gone into reverse, now it was how she remembered it. Her body moved on its own, she began to run across the room and tripped when the room shook. Quickly she turned and saw the faint outline of someone holding a pillar up.  
  
'Go! Get out of here you stupid monk!'  
  
Hakkai didn't know what to do, like the others he too was seeing things but it seemed his detached personality was protecting him from going too far. What forced his hand was when he saw Xia running ahead. He looked up at Gojyo, "Please forgive me." Hakkai said before his hand rocketed toward the half-breed's face.  
  
Gojyo's head rocked with the blow as white stars exploded behind his eyes as the pain drove out his soul's final memories of life. His hand slowly moved to cover the red handprint, "Hakkai???"  
  
"You seem to be panicked, it was the only solution I could think of." He said softly. "Now we must keep up with Sanzo." Hakkai said, then gave the taller man a weak smile, "Try to stay focused or I will have to slap you again."  
  
Gojyo nodded, definitely planning on avoiding another blow like the one that his ears were still ringing from. Together they ran after the female monk.  
  
Sanzo stood and gazed at the empty spot for a moment. She could have sworn someone touched her shoulder, but when she turned there was just a fading image. Her feet began to take her down the darkening hallway. Things from her dream flashed into reality. She followed the two phantoms from her dream till something came out of the shadows.  
  
The two men made it to the fallen column. Gojyo stopped as the pounding feeling returned. He looked down and spotted it...a skeleton, most of the upper body and all of the lower half was completely crushed. Only the skull, right arm, and shoulder were still intact. The fingers were outstretched as if reaching out in the direction Xia had run. The half- breed dropped to his knees as he had spotted something shining in the light of Hakkai's flashlight. His hands quickly brushed away the centuries of dust and dirt, revealing a sliver lighter, scratched, dented, yet still shone. He grabbed it the weight was comforting in his hand.  
  
"Gojyo? We're losing Sanzo, we have to go now!" Hakkai urged.  
  
The redhead stood, oddly, once he touched the lighter, what ever had plagued him faded. "Alright, Hakkai." They moved as one chasing down the monk.  
  
As they entered the hallway, it was Hakkai's turn to fumble, he grasped his chest as his lungs erupted in complete agony. The young man fell to his hands and knees as he struggled to breathe.  
  
"HAKKAI!!!!" Gojyo yelled as he grabbed the smaller man.  
  
Xia sat on the floor not far from the two men. Quietly she rocked back and forth cradling something in her arms. Her eyes teared up as she saw the light fade from the emerald eyes in her arm. When she opened her eyes again the tunnel was dark. "Huh... what the..." Finally she looked down at her arms and let out a startled scream. Her arms flung back and the skull rolled down her front, it came to rest seemingly staring back at her.  
  
The scream was what finally shook Hakkai from the ancient past. "Sanzo!" He struggled to his feet with the aid of the newly recovered Gojyo. They made their way over to the monk and the second skeleton. Hakkai rested a gentle hand on the young woman's shoulder.  
  
Sanzo screamed when a hand fell on her shoulder and quickly turned her gaze fell upon the two men. She reached out and touched them, to her relief and sanity they were real. "I thought I was going crazy..." Xia managed to choke out, clenching the fabric of Gojyo's shirt.  
  
Gojyo's arms wound around her, "Hey, it's okay. Do you have any idea what's going on??" He asked gently.  
  
Hakkai knelt beside the remains, looking at it with a steady eye. "This is a youkai...but not quite. I can't seem to find a limiter anywhere but he clearly died with one on." His sharp eyes caught a glint. Hakkai's nimble fingers picked up a monocle, the glass in it was cracked but it was still fairly intact.  
  
Xia rested her head against Gojyo, she was nearly drained. "It was him... the one with green eyes... It was you Hakkai... and back there," she looked down the path they came then up at Gojyo. "There's just one more, shouldn't be much further down the hall. It's just like my dream..."  
  
Hakkai looked from her to the skeleton, "If that was me...then where..." His eyes widened as he realized where the demon's limiters were. The green- eyed demon reached up and grabbed his left ear. "Those bastards! It wasn't enough for them to slaughter my parents and my sister to kidnap me. They had to desecrate his remains as well!" He said angrily, struggling to control his temper.  
  
"I'm sorry Hakkai... I know they were there when I left in the dream." Xia took a few steps down the hall. "Come on. There is just one left. The Seiten Taisei, the hole should be down the hall." Gojyo rested his hand on the angry youkai's shoulder, "Come on, let's finish this together, Hakkai."  
  
The younger man took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. "You're right, Gojyo. Let's go." He hoisted the rope higher around his shoulder as they followed Sanzo to the hole.  
  
"Shit, I don't see how anyone could survive this." Gojyo commented, shining his flashlight down into the darkness.  
  
Xia stood near the edge of the hole gazing down into its depths. "I heard him cry out, i turned to see what was wrong and he was gone. The hole... i looked down the hole and there he was. I tried to help, we finally got a hold of each other. The floor shook and gave way, he slipped loose. Those golden eyes were full of fright. I couldn't help him as he fell into the darkness." Xia stepped away from the edge and looked over at Hakkai as he fastened he rope to a large chunk of the wall.  
  
"I'll go down first." Hakkai said, "In case you lose your grip, I can catch you." He said, before beginning his descent. "I'll call when I reach bottom, then you can start down, Sanzo."  
  
Without a word the young priest nodded her head. She watched as another friend of hers descended into the darkness.  
  
Gojyo touched her shoulder, "He'll be okay. Hakkai's tougher than he looks."  
  
After several long minutes, Hakkai's voice came from the pit, "I'm down! But the rope's a little short! When you reach the end, just let go and trust me."  
  
Xia stepped up to the edge and took a moment before kneeling down at its edge. "Ok Hakkai! I'm on my way!" She grabbed the rope and carefully let her legs drop down and all she had was the rope..  
  
Xia stepped up to the edge and took a moment before kneeling down at its edge. "Ok Hakkai! I'm on my way!" She grabbed the rope, carefully let her legs drop down, and now the only thing keeping her from falling was the rope. It took a moment for her to get herself situated.  
  
After another several minutes she reached the end of the rope. She could see Hakkai waiting to catch her. Deep down she knew to trust him, she did so far. She let go.  
  
She didn't fall far before Hakkai's strong arms wrapped around her, he bent his knees to absorb the force of the impact.  
  
"Hakkai!!!" Gojyo called down, "Everything okay???"  
  
"Yes! We're fine, you can climb down now, don't forget about the drop!" Hakkai warned as he lowered Xia's feet to the ground.  
  
"Don't worry about me, remember, I'm the eldest here." The half-breed joked as he climbed down effortlessly, landing on his toes after dropping down. "Alright, which way?"  
  
Xia moved her flashlight around a bit. "I don't know. He's probably around her some where."  
  
Hakkai shined his light on a tunnel, "This way looks as good as any..."  
  
"Then that way it is." Gojyo said, moving toward it.  
  
The three made their way down the tunnel lit only by their flashlights. It was several long minutes when they emptied out into a room untouched by the elements and the destruction. There was only a pedestal in the center of the room, lit by a strange blue light. It wasn't clear at first what, but something was laying on top.  
  
Gojyo squinted his eyes against the light, "Hey! There's a guy there!"  
  
Xia looked at Gojyo. "Think it might just be one of the demons that runs around here?"  
  
"Hell if I know, you're the only one who knows what gold eyes looks like." Gojyo said, shrugging.  
  
"There is only one way to find out, Sanzo." Hakkai said, looking at what could be an altar.  
  
"Guess that means I have to go up." Slowly Xia made her way to the raised platform. From the distance she wasn't sure, it kind of looked like him. As she got closer something on the person's stomach caught her attention. Slowly Xia reached out and touched the small white thing on the person's stomach. It felt scaly, warm, it was breathing.  
  
The little dragon stretched, yawned, and kyuu'ed. He blinked his red eyes as he stared at the blond woman wearing robes he clearly recognized. Then a scent reached his sensitive nose, one that was almost familiar yet not quite. He looked around frantically and kyuu'ed loudly as he saw the reincarnation of his master/friend. Hakuryuu rose up unsteadily and flapped stiffly as he roughly flew to Hakkai. The green-eyed demon was forced to catch the dragon as he lost control of his stiff wings and lost the rhythm of flight.  
  
"Be careful, Little One, you should stretch before moving if you've been inactive for long." Hakkai said with a gentle smile, "You have rigor mortis." He teased, then laughed softly as the white dragon rubbed his head under Hakkai's chin.  
  
"He was never in my dream..." She turned back to the person laying before her.  
  
Hakkai held the little dragon close, "He was in mine." He said softly, happy to see that the creature that flitted in and out of the happier moments of his dreams wasn't just a figment of a childish hope that there was light at the end of the darkness.  
  
It was the same one from her dream. Sanzo brushed some hair from the kids face. A golden headband remained in place around his forehead. No one must have found him other wise that would not be there. "Well, it's him all right." Sanzo couldn't help but keep watching the guy. 


	5. Chapter Four

He had no idea how long he had been asleep. He could have gone on sleeping a bit longer, but someone disturbed him. The monkey's eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry but the first thing he saw was something shining, shining like the sun it seemed. "Sanzo...?" he asked quietly.  
  
Hakuryuu kyuu'ed happily at hearing Goku's voice again. His family was together again, even if a few members had changed a little.  
  
Goku blinked a few times and his vision cleared. "Sanzo? Um... what happened to you..."  
  
Gojyo walked up, "A lot, it would seem. You don't know how long it's been, do you?" He asked, arms folded over his chest.  
  
Goku looked over at the red head. "Gojyo! Your alive!!" Without warning he jumped off his stone bed and hugged the water sprite. "You stupid 'I-wanna- play-hero' water sprite! I thought you got crushed back there." Goku looked up at the sprite and noticed something strange about his friend. "What happened to your scars..."  
  
Gojyo looked down sadly at the kid, "I'm not who you think I am. That guy died, 500 years ago. According to her, I'm his reincarnation."  
  
"And here i thought you didn't believe in that 'Buddhist bullshit'..." Xia quipped.  
  
"I didn't. But it's kind of hard not to when you walk into a room and remember dying there." Gojyo said with a shudder. "Not to mention actually seeing your own remains."  
  
Goku sat down and held his head. He didn't quite know what to make of everything. It was all so strange, he felt that it was just yesterday when the castle was coming crashing down around him and his friends. He heard one get crushed and saw the other shot. He remembered the look of fear on Sanzo's face as he fell. It all just happened...  
  
Hakkai walked out of the shadows, Hakuryuu had reclaimed his traditional spot on the young youkai's shoulder. He knelt next to the young heretic, "Are you okay? I know this must be hard to absorb so quickly."  
  
The monkey looked up and paled at the sight of Hakkai. "Y... you..." He reached out and touched Hakkai's chest. "I saw you die... you got shot. You died in Sanzo's arms..."  
  
Hakkai gave the suffering young man a sad smile, "I wish I was the one you knew. But unfortunately I am only me and I've never been shot, or have died. My name is Cho Hakkai, what is yours?? And by any chance do you know this little one's name?" Hakkai asked, pointing to Hakuryuu. He was trying to distract Goku from his sorrow.  
  
"I'm Goku... that's Hakuryuu, he's your... erm, Hakkai's jeep." He reached up and stroked the small dragon's head. "How long have I been asleep?" Goku asked dropping his arm back down to his lap.  
  
"Houtou castle fell about 500 years ago Goku." Sanzo knelt in front of Goku.  
  
Hakkai smiled, it was odd that they were near the same age, yet Goku acted much younger, "You're quite famous, you know. You even have a book written about you, Goku."  
  
"Not that he likely knows how to read." Gojyo teases.  
  
Hakkai laughed softly, "If he doesn't then I'd be happy to teach him...you as well, Gojyo."  
  
Sanzo giggled at Hakkai's comment.  
  
Goku jumped up. "I do to know how to read you perverted kappa!"  
  
Gojyo frowned, "What's so great about reading anyway? It's not like it actually helps."  
  
Hakkai's eyes widen, "Gojyo? You never did learn how...did you?"  
  
"Not that it matters, but no I didn't. I was too busy trying not to starve or get killed, okay!" He snapped, suddenly both angry and disappointed in himself.  
  
Xia stood up at Gojyo's outburst. "Gojyo.... its not too late to start. Your still alive, you still got plenty of time to learn. Maybe you and Hakkai could work out a trade or something." Sanzo smiled. "I'm pretty sure there are some things you could teach him in return."  
  
Gojyo and Hakkai looked at one another then both men blushed. Gojyo turned away quickly and took a few steps away.  
  
Hakkai laughed nervously, "Aaaaah, I'd be happy to teach Gojyo to read. He doesn't have to do anything in return."  
  
Goku looked at his 'friends'. They were the same but there were differences. Gojyo didn't know how to read, Sanzo was a woman, and only Hakkai seemed the same.  
  
"Ya know, I feel a bit different now. My whole life i thought it was because my parents weren't there. But now I think it was cuz you guys weren't there." Sanzo put her arm around Goku's shoulder. "Maybe we should be going, who knows how long we've been here."  
  
Hakkai nodded, "I may have a reputation among youkai but there are still those who may decide to attack anyway and this would be a very dangerous location for a fight."  
  
Gojyo turned back, "Getting back up is going to be the hard part."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. Gojyo and I can at least grab the rope if we stretched, but it seems that Sanzo and Goku won't be able to reach it at all." Hakkai noted, absentmindedly stroking the dragon's neck.  
  
"How about one of you guys go first, preferably Gojyo..." Sanzo leaned to Hakkai and whispered, "I don't want him looking up my robes..." She straightened back up. "The first one can play look out while the other gives me and Goku a boost! How bout it?"  
  
Hakkai chuckled, "So it would seem I will be going last then." He cupped his hands and looked at Gojyo, "Grab the rope with one hand and I'll boost you up so you can get a better grip."  
  
Gojyo nodded and snagged the rope with his left hand and placed a foot in Hakkai's hands. "On three, Hakkai."  
  
The green-eyed demon focused himself and waited for Gojyo to reach three. After the word left the half-breed's lips, Hakkai's body surged into action. The demon grunted loudly as he launched the redhead nearly three feet up, thanks in part to Gojyo leaping at the same time. The two souls still working well together even after 500 years of separation.  
  
Goku stood with the other two and watched the half-breed scurry on up the rope. He wasn't quite sure what to make of everything. He stuck his hands into his pockets and remembered something. "Um, Sanzo..."  
  
Xia turned her gaze from Gojyo to Goku. "Yes?"  
  
"Maybe, um... Since your Sanzo's reincarnation or something... you can use this." He pulled out a small pistol from his pocket. He remembered finding it after he fell, since he couldn't find a way out he kept it. It was all he had left of Sanzo.  
  
Xia took the gun in her hand. The weight was a comfort in her hand. She knew it was the one from her dream.  
  
Gojyo called down that he had made it.  
  
"Hakuryuu? Could you please fly up and watch Gojyo's back? He'll have to help Sanzo up so he'll be distracted." Hakkai asked.  
  
Hakuryuu nodded and flew up and out of the hole, his observant eyes searching the darkness for any would be attackers.  
  
"Sanzo? If you're ready, I can lift you up to the rope. Just hold on tightly and Gojyo will pull you up." Hakkai said, stretching his arms slightly.  
  
"Ok." Sanzo put the gun away, it was a guilty comfort to have it. She thanked Goku and went over to Hakkai. "I'm ready." She stood where the rope was.  
  
Hakkai bent down and wrapped his arms around her knees then looked up to see if she was ready.  
  
With a small nod, Hakkai lifted the young woman up and she quickly grabbed the rope. Once she got her grip and situated Xia called up to Gojyo. "Go ahead!"  
  
Gojyo easily began hauling on the rope, raising the monk from the dark pit. He grabbed her wrist as it came into view, "Welcome back, Beautiful." The redhead said after pulling her back onto solid ground. He tossed the rope back down into the pit for the next person.  
  
Hakuryuu took a perch on Xia's shoulder. He had grown closer to the soul of the former god after the death of their friends. He spent 50 years with Genjo Sanzo as the one of the only two living beings the monk would allow near him after they walked away from the castle that claimed the lives of all of their friends.  
  
Xia stroked the small creature's head. He was adorable and she had seen nothing like him ever.  
  
Hakkai looked at Goku, "Do you need a boost, Goku?" He asked.  
  
"Nah I'm alright." He forced a smile and did a standing jump to grab the rope. Like a monkey he climbed up to Gojyo and Sanzo.  
  
Gojyo held out his hand to help the smaller man over the edge.  
  
Hakkai's eyes focused on the rope as he took a deep breath before taking a few running steps to aid his jump. He grabbed the rope and swiftly climbed it, thankful to finally be able to leave the exceptionally creepy ruin.  
  
"Glad you could join us." Xia said with a giggle. Hakuryuu nuzzled the female Sanzo's cheek and tickled her.  
  
Goku looked around trying to get his bearings. He looked back and swallowed. "Think we could not go that way..."  
  
Sanzo's face dropped when she saw Goku's face. "I think there was a side path a few feet back."  
  
"That may be for the best. Hopefully the exit will still be clear after so long." Hakkai said with his usual smile.  
  
Hakuryuu abandoned the monk's shoulder in favor of the person he cared for the most. His tail wrapped around the green-eyed demon's neck as if afraid Hakkai would disappear if the dragon wasn't in constant contact with the man.  
  
"Let's get out of here. This place is getting to me." Gojyo said, heading toward the side exit that Hakkai and his previous incarnations never lived to see.  
  
Hakuryuu hovered just out side the hole in wall as his owner climbed out. The small dragon kyuu'ed and took his place on the young man's shoulder as he helped Sanzo out.  
  
"Thanks Hakkai." She stood a couple feet away to allow the other two to get out.  
  
Next Goku crawled out of the hole. "Hey Sanzo..." Goku asked walking over to the female monk. "I was thinking... um, could you maybe chant the sutra for them?" he said it in a whisper, he was unsure if the monk had the same temper as his friend from long ago.  
  
Hakkai placed a gentle hand on the young heretic's shoulder, "I think that is an excellent idea." He looked at Sanzo, "It would give him a chance to mourn."  
  
Hakuryuu kyuu'ed softly, reaching out with his neck to touch his nose to Goku's cheek.  
  
Gojyo was still quiet, having the others learn about his weakness was a major blow to the kappa's ego. Not only that but there was the strange surge that went through him at Sanzo's payment suggestion for Hakkai's reading lessons. It seemed oddly appealing in a somewhat sexual way.  
  
Though before Gojyo reminded him he said "That shit won't soothe anything."  
  
Sanzo lit a cig and looked at the monkey. "We know what happened to their soul's Goku. But if it will make you feel better fine." She finished off her smoke and found a piece of wall to sit on to perform the chant. Xia took out a crown and placed it upon her head and began.  
  
Gojyo leaned against a chunk of masonry. He didn't really have anything worth mourning. His mother was happy to die and in a sick way, he was happy to see her go.  
  
Hakkai's smile faded as he took a quick moment to remember the faces of his family. He hoped they had been given a proper funeral. The former human never returned to his childhood home, out of fear that the youkai that had taken him, had decided that his family would be a perfect addition to their menu.  
  
Goku closed his eyes as he listened. He missed his former friends but felt the sorrow rise off his shoulders. He had another set of friends, they shared similarities with his past friends but they were not the same. He was glad to have his friends back in some way.  
  
Xia focused on the chant. It wasn't long until she finished up. As she opened her eyes the setting sun shone on the three men. The way it caught them was breath taking.  
  
Hakkai walked up to Goku, "I thought I heard you call Hakuryuu a jeep? Perhaps you could clarify that for me?"  
  
Before Goku could say anything, Hakuryuu kyuu'ed and flew off of Hakkai's shoulder. He transformed into his jeep form.  
  
"AH! You didn't mean his name was Jeep! You meant that he WAS a jeep!" Hakkai laughed, clapping his hands at his new pet's revealed trick.  
  
Goku snapped out of his trance, still thinking of the chant. "Yeah, he practically brought us all the way here."  
  
"Ah! I see! I truly hope that he doesn't mind letting us drive him back to town." Hakkai said with a real smile on his face.  
  
Hakuryuu rolled closer and kyuu'ed.  
  
Gojyo threw an arm around the handsome demon, "Well, I think you have your answer, Hakkai."  
  
The younger man blushed slightly, "Aaah, yes it seems so."  
  
Xia looked at the Jeep that came out of no where. "You are one interesting little dragon." She ran her hand over the Jeep's frame.  
  
Goku came over and climbed into his regular back passengers side seat and looked at the others.  
  
Hakkai smiled, "Ladies first." He said, offering his hand to help her into whichever seat she wanted.  
  
She naturally chose the passengers seat. "Nice ride you got Hakkai. Know how to drive i hope..."  
  
He took his seat as Gojyo jumped into the back with Goku. "I've seen it done." Hakkai said with a mischievous smile and a devilish glint in his eyes as he hit the accelerator, keeping one hand on the shifter and the other on the steering wheel.  
  
"We're going to die." Gojyo said, ruby eyes wide.  
  
Goku sat in his seat like nothing special was going on. "You think this is bad... I just hope he's better than he was when I knew him."  
  
Xia agreed with Gojyo. She clung to the jeep out of fear of being bumped out of the vehicle. "Now Hakkai... are you actually in control or is the dragon?"  
  
Hakkai tilted his head up to think, when suddenly Gojyo's hands grabbed his head and forced it down, "EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD!!!"  
  
Hakkai blinked owlishly, "I'm sorry. Actually it's a little bit of both, right, Hakuryuu??"  
  
The jeep chirped an agreement. 


	6. Chapter Five

A week had passed since the four returned to town. Sanzo allowed Goku to stay at the temple despite the protest of the monks. Hakkai continued to visit the temple to teach the children and visit with Goku & Sanzo. Only once did Gojyo visit, but it was only to pick up Hakkai to discuss the details about them moving in together to save a few bucks on rent.  
  
"It would be a good idea, Gojyo, my income is steady but small." Hakkai said, discussing points. "While yours is erratic but you bring in much more. If we pool our resources my income can tie us through the tight times when your luck runs short."  
  
Gojyo nodded, "You really did a lot of thinking about this. Hakkai why don't you just say, 'Hey, Gojyo, I think you're really hot and we'd save money if we'd just move in together?'."  
  
Hakkai's eyes widened as he blushed and stuttered, "Go-Gojyo!"  
  
Sanzo couldn't help but laugh at Hakkai's expression. It was obvious he was not use to that type of talk at all. Goku on the other hand was in the process of ordering another three bowls of noodles.  
  
"Goku! That's enough already, leave some noodles for the other customers!"  
  
"But I'm still hungry..." he whined.  
  
"HEY! You stupid monkey! Other people in this world have to eat!!!" Gojyo yelled, standing up and waving his fist at Goku.  
  
"Now now, Gojyo, don't cause a scene. Please sit down." Hakkai said sternly.  
  
"Shut up you stupid water sprite!" Goku burst out jumping out of his seat.  
  
"Idiots..." Xia tried to hide her face from the rest of the restaurant. "Will you two sit down and s hut up? Its embarrassing!"  
  
"Sit DOWN!" Hakkai yelled, grabbing both of their shoulders and shoving the two bickering men into their seats with a glare.  
  
Gojyo winced as his rear came in contact with the wooden chair VERY hard. His shoulder was also slightly numb from Hakkai's grip. He rubbed his shoulder silently.  
  
Goku on the other hand, hit his chair wrong and it slid right out from under him and the monkey crashed onto the floor.  
  
Sanzo tried even harder to hide her face. "This isn't happening, I don't know these people..."  
  
Hakkai's anger shattered as he knelt down next to Goku, "Goku! Are you okay? I didn't mean to lose my temper like that."  
  
Goku stood up with Hakkai's help. "That was really unexpected... I would have expected that from her." he said pointing at Sanzo. "But you..." he shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Goku. I fear I do have a bit of a temper. I try very hard to keep it under control but sometimes I don't do a very good job." Hakkai said with an empty smile.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm use to the abuse." Goku gave his friend a big smile.  
  
Hakkai looked stricken. He truly didn't want to hurt the young man who had already suffered so much.  
  
"Here are your noodles sir." The waitress said setting the large bowls on the table and removing the empty ones.  
  
"Yay! Noodles noodles noodles!" Goku completely forgot the current conversation and took his seat to devour his noodles.  
  
Sanzo looked over at Gojyo, "You allowed to keep pets? You can have my monkey if you want him."  
  
Gojyo grinned and grabbed Hakkai, pulling him into a chair, "Sorry, but I have my hands full keeping this guy sane and my place only has one bedroom as it is. So we'll have to sleep together." He teased. The redhead fully intended to buy a second bed for the room.  
  
"Go-Go-Gojyo!" Hakkai stuttered as the blush returned to his face.  
  
"Gojyo, your brain is forever in the gutter isn't it...," suddenly Sanzo was wondering why one of the highest-ranking monks was hanging around with someone like this Half-breed. "Why am I here again?"  
  
Hakkai recovered enough to quip, "It's fate...or so it would seem."  
  
"Yes it does, doesn't it? Well, if this is everything I will be on my way." Sanzo stood and looked at the three men. "Goku, when you're done come back to the temple. Gojyo, Hakkai, thank you for the lunch." Xia left the three men and returned to the temple.  
  
Goku scarfed down the rest of his food, shouted a good by to the two other men and chased after her.  
  
Hakkai chuckled, "Well, at least she isn't lonely anymore."  
  
Gojyo laughed and threw an arm around the younger man's neck, "Yeah, well, neither are we."  
  
The green-eyed demon's smile grew brighter, "You're quite right, Gojyo. None of us are alone anymore." 


	7. Chapter Six

"High Priest Sanzo." The monk bowed to her. "I come from the east by order of the Sansbutshin. Some unknown party seems to be seeking the scriptures of heaven and earth. Unfortunately, two of the three Sanzos are dead, their sutras have vanished, and it is unknown if the missing scripture has been found."  
  
"Can you please just get on with it..." Sanzo shifted her weight to the other foot and looked at the monk.  
  
"The Sansbutshin have requested that you investigate this matter immediately as well as locate the missing sutra." The monk said with a deep bow.  
  
"Does anyone know where the Sutra was last? Or is this going to be the proverbial needle in a haystack?"  
  
"It was last seen 500 years ago in the possession of the Heretical Sanzo known as Ukoku." He informed Xia.  
  
Xia sighed as she ran her hand through her blond hair, pushing some stray strands out of the way. "A needle in a god damn haystack... you can inform the Sansbutshin I will be right on it as soon as i figure out where to sit down."  
  
"Of course, High Priest Sanzo." The monk said, bowing then leaving the room.  
  
"SANZO!!!" Goku called, running through the temple halls.  
  
"What did I tell you about running through the halls!" Xia quietly yelled out while smacking Goku on the head with a fan.  
  
"OOOOWWWW!!!" Goku cried out in pain as he gripped his head, "I heard there was someone here from Chang'an!!" He yelled, "I'm going with you!!!" Goku demanded. He knew all to well what a summons from the three heads meant for a Sanzo and he wasn't going to let his reincarnated sun walk into danger unprotected.  
  
"Fine, there is no point in telling you no, you'll just do what you want to anyway." She walked down the hall with the monkey in tow. "You were alive 500 years ago, did you know a Ukoku Sanzo?"  
  
Goku stopped suddenly, his skin pale, "H-h-he ki-killed Hakkai." He said softly, stuttering slightly as the recent, to him at least, memories surfaced. He could still see the near permanent smile on the youkai's face shatter into a look of pure shock as the multitude of pellets ripped through his skin and lungs.  
  
Sanzo had come to a sudden stop. "I'm sorry, i didn't know. Well the messenger from Chang'an has informed me that the other Sanzo's have been found dead and their scriptures missing. I am to find out who is after the scriptures, and to find the missing Sutra of Ukoku."  
  
Goku shook his head, "I don't know if he still had it, Sanzo wouldn't have left without it, I don't think." He stared at her with golden eyes, "If Sanzos are being killed then you could be next, we should get Hakkai and Gojyo." He suggested. It still felt weird calling the two men by the names his dead friends once held but in a way it was comforting because it reminded him that even though they were very different from the originals, the souls were still the same.  
  
"Yes you're right Goku, but not right now it's late. Hakkai will be in bed and who knows what bar or bed Gojyo will be in. Let's get some sleep and we can talk to Hakkai tomorrow." The monk reached out and messed up Goku's hair a bit. "Come on, off to bed with you."  
  
Goku looked sheepish, "Could-could I sleep with you?" He asked softly. With the mention of Ukoku Sanzo's name, the memories of that night were too close. Goku was afraid to fall asleep, afraid of what nightmares of that moment would bring.  
  
Sanzo gave the kid a long look before deciding. "Fine, but your sleeping on the floor."  
  
Goku smiled, some of his normal coloring returning to his face, "Sank you!!!"  
  
It seemed to be the same dream as always but it wasn't. Someone stepped out of the shadows, his face was very clear this time. His hair was short and black, the glasses were broken and useless now. One arm cradled a small stuffed rabbit while the other held out a shotgun. Before the trigger could be pulled, the scene faded away into darkness.  
  
A man was searching the room in search of something. As soon as he threw open the closet door his search had come to an end. A young girl with beautiful green eyes smiled up at him, in her arms she held a stuffed bunny.  
  
In an instant the dark hallway was back, the trigger had yet to be pulled. Something was sticking out a tear in the doll, something that looked strangely familiar. Without warning, the sound of a gunshot filled the hallway.  
  
Xia sat up with a small scream. It was a new one for her, not a dream yet not quite a nightmare.  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku yelled, waking instantly. He knelt at her bedside, gently taking one of her hands into his larger ones.  
  
Xia quickly pulled her hand from his grasp and held her head. "I'm ok, it was just a dream." She said pushing the hair out of her face. "I'm use to it," the female monk yawned and looked at the clock. She couldn't quite make it out in the dark but she figured it was some time after two.  
  
"Hakkai...the old Hakkai, used to say that talking about it helps." Goku said softly, "He used to talk to Gojyo about everything." He said with a gentle smile, remembering how he would get up late at night for water and find the two friends at the table playing poker and talking.  
  
"In the morning Goku," she said with a yawn. Xia let herself fall back onto the bed. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Okay, Sanzo." Goku said, crawling back to his futon. Even though he slept lighter than what he did on his journey West with Genjo Sanzo, he still fell asleep just as quickly.  
  
Hakkai stood in the doorway of the small shack that Gojyo called home. Liquor bottles and empty cig packs littered over half of the floor and table space. What little table space there was, was surrounded by a sea of used cig butts, the space looked to be just big enough for Gojyo to pass out on. Hakkai didn't consider himself a neat freak but this was ridiculous.  
  
It was finally time for Gojyo to blush as he looked at his place through another's eyes, "Sorry, I didn't realize it had gotten this bad. I usually just come here to sleep."  
  
"I honestly have no clue what to say, or even where to begin." He had to push some stuff to the side so he could set what few bags he had down.  
  
"I'll clean it up, Hakkai. It is my mess after all." Gojyo said with a grimace. To be truthful, he had never really learned how to keep house. He blushed again and scratched the back of his head as his search for a simple garbage bag came up empty.  
  
"There should be a store or two still open, if we hurry we can get a few cleaning supplies before they close."  
  
Gojyo looked down, "We could try, though you'd have a better chance at getting what we need if I'd stay behind. I-uh-don't exactly get a warm reception in town."  
  
Hakuryuu kyuu'ed sadly, changing shoulders for a moment to give a little comfort to the man who contained the reincarnated soul of his master's best and dearest friend.  
  
"Nonsense, we might as well pick up some food while we are there. You did say you didn't have anything, and how am I going to carry it all back?" Hakkai placed a hand on the half-breed's shoulder and smiled.  
  
Gojyo nodded, not bothering to mention that with Hakuryuu around his help really wasn't necessary. "Okay, Hakkai, We'll go together." He said, figuring that they might as well get this over with. The townspeople would figure it out fairly quickly that the pretty green-eyed demon was living with the filthy child of taboo. He just hoped that Hakkai wouldn't end up suffering too much because of him.  
  
Hakuryuu flew out the doorway and turned into his jeep form. He was being extra helpful, mainly because now he was certain that he must make every moment of his old master's new life happier than the last.  
  
It didn't take long for them to find a store that was still open. Hakkai stepped out of the jeep and looked back to his new roommate. "Come on Gojyo, it can't be THAT bad... can it?"  
  
Gojyo sighed, "You'd be surprised." He said softly after exiting the jeep. The two men walked into the store.  
  
The few customers gasped at the sight of the tall redhead, while the owner glared, "We don't serve his FILTH here! This is a RESPECTABLE store."  
  
Hakkai glanced back at Gojyo, the water sprite seemed more interested in something on the shelf than the owner's outburst. It was that bad, maybe worse.  
  
"Now I suggest you leave, that thing is scaring off my customers, half- breed lover." The owner sneered, pointing at the door.  
  
Gojyo headed to the door, he hoped Hakkai had seen enough. He could definitely use a drink or dozen. That definitely sounded nice, alcohol ALWAYS made things better, it also had a side benefit of making him feel less hungry...for a little while.  
  
"I will leave..." Hakkai picked up a bottle and read its label. "As soon as I am done here. No matter what, a customer is still a customer."  
  
"His money and yours isn't good here and never will be. Filth like that should have been drowned at birth. He should have the decency to die, since his mother didn't have the decency to keep her legs closed." The owner snapped.  
  
Gojyo flinched at the references to his mother. He grabbed Hakkai's arm, "Let's just go, Hakkai. I'm sure another store is open, I'll just wait out of sight. If we cause too much trouble, they'll call the police." Gojyo had a look about him that said he had experienced the police's version of half- breed 'justice' before.  
  
It hurt Hakkai to see his friend like this. No wonder the water sprite was skinny. "Ok, I didn't care to much for the brands this place carries anyway." He replaced the bottle on the shelf and walked with Gojyo to the exit.  
  
Gojyo breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't really care to be dragged out into a back alley and beaten to with in an inch of his life. "Look, I know a place we can shop at, if you really want me to help you out." He hated to take Hakkai there, the owner would sell to him but only after charging him near triple what humans and demons had to pay. There were a few restaurants like that too, only he paid that much only to be allowed to eat in the alley behind the building.  
  
"No it's ok, I should have never made you come with." Hakkai looked ahead as he sat in the drivers seat. "I'm sorry to have put you through that Gojyo."  
  
Gojyo shrugged, "It's okay, Hakkai. It's not like I didn't know what was going to happen anyway." Gojyo slipped into the passenger side, "I've had stuff like that yelled at me ever since I was a child. Mother couldn't protect me for long." He said sadly, "Look, maybe you should go back to your apartment. If you hang out with me much longer, you won't be able to shop anywhere and no one will hire you either. No one wants the bad luck a child of taboo brings."  
  
"You are not bad luck. Its human nature to fear what is not like you." Hakkai started up the jeep and began to drive. "Maybe it would be best if i do the shopping alone."  
  
"Not tonight, you said it yourself, we need too many things to get started. It wouldn't be right to make you carry everything yourself, even with Hakuryuu to help. Like I said, I know a place, but I won't lie, it's going to be expensive but the stuff there is high quality. I go there if I scrape enough money together." Gojyo said.  
  
Hakkai thought for a moment, "Where is this place?" Maybe with any luck he could talk the price down a bit.  
  
Gojyo gave the converted demon the directions, sat back, and tried to relax a little.  
  
It didn't take Hakkai long to reach the foul smelling alley that Gojyo had directed him to. It was overly clear now that anyone who would sell goods to a half-breed would have to do so away from the human customers.  
  
"I'm sure Hakuryuu will be safe here." He smiled at the dragon turned jeep, "After all, you'll just transform and fly off if someone tries to mess with you, right?"  
  
Hakuryuu kyuu'ed reassuringly, he was far too smart to be caught by criminals.  
  
Gojyo walked to the only door in the alley and knocked on it.  
  
An older man opened it, a greedy look appearing in his eyes as he spotted the lanky half-breed. "Sooo, I assume you have enough money to afford my prices??"  
  
"Yeah, the kid knows what he needs." Gojyo replied offhandedly pointing at the brunette. His hands were deep in his pockets as he acted nonchalantly, trying hard not to remember what happened the last time he came here and was short what he needed for the few cans of food he'd ask for.  
  
The man looked at Hakkai, his eyes widened as he licked his lips. "How may I serve you, young man??" He said oddly stressing the word 'serve'.  
  
Hakkai approached the man uneasily, there was something about the man that just didn't sit right with him. "Um, good evening sir," he said with a polite bow. "All we need are garbage bags, a bottle of soap and several cans of food."  
  
"Ahhh, very good, I'll be right back with it." He said, sounding far more pleasant than when he spoke to Gojyo. He reentered the shop.  
  
Gojyo placed a hand on Hakkai's shoulder, "Look, if we can't afford it, I want you to go back and sit in the jeep, okay?"  
  
When Hakkai looked into Gojyo's eyes, there was something there that erased all questions in his mind. "All right Gojyo."  
  
He squeezed the younger man's shoulder. Hakkai's depth and sheer innocence always amused and shocked him. The man was a complete contradiction. On one hand he was a mass murderer before he had hit puberty, yet on the other, he was just a kid who hadn't even been kissed for the first time. It was that innocence Gojyo was determined to protect, even if it meant sacrificing his own body to do so...just like his mother did for him.  
  
The shop owner returned with several bags and a box of can goods, he shoved them roughly into Gojyo's arms then handed Hakkai a bill. The amount on it would have paid for twice what they had received, and was definitely far more than they could afford on a teacher's and a gambler's/sometimes whore's paychecks.  
  
This was a life style Hakkai had known about but had the good fortune to never experience. He looked over the bill, his smile long gone. "This is going to be harder than I thought," he said looking up at the slightly taller man. "Maybe we could ask Sanzo for a loan till we get on our feet." A slight smile found its way onto his face, he tried to find a bit of humor in the situation.  
  
"Tau Lin!!!" A masculine voice called from inside the building.  
  
The shop owner winced. He mentally cursed the day he hired the moral young man and doubly cursed the day he allowed him to meet his wife.  
  
Footsteps echoed as the young man came to stand in the doorway. His dark green eyes surveyed the scene and he frowned suddenly. His shoulder length light brown hair was tossed about by the evening breeze. "Tau Lin!" He growled softly, "Don't tell me you're out here cheating that young man again!? You know how angry that makes Zhen!"  
  
"I was doing no such thing, Yukio!" Tau Lin sputtered, outraged that the young man would accuse him like that in front of his 'favorite' customers.  
  
Yukio glared, walked over to Hakkai, and snatched the bill from his hands. He quickly scanned it and whirled on the older man, "GET BACK INSIDE, YOU OLD CHEAT!!!!!" The lighter brunette pointed imperiously at the door as the old man darted back inside, already cringing from the shrill chewing out he was sure to get from his wife.  
  
"I'm very sorry about this." Yukio said politely, bowing deeply to the two men. "Please take them as a most sincere apology for all the trouble. And next time you need anything, please come in through the front door. I would be most happy to help you and give you a proper price."  
  
"Thank you," Hakkai bowed to the young man. "Well Gojyo this is a good sign!"  
  
Gojyo nodded, too stunned for words. His mouth moved frantically with no words coming out until suddenly one word blurted from his mouth, "WHY??"  
  
Yukio blinked, "Well, my family has always had a soft spot for half-breeds. A half-breed was once a very dear friend of an ancestor of mine. Out of respect for that friendship, our family have made an effort to not discriminate against those who have no choice in their parentage." He said with a sincere smile.  
  
"It's a shame everyone can't be a part of your family. Or at least be as open."  
  
He chuckled, "True. Unfortunately the Cho family has never been a large or prolific one." He said with a smile.  
  
"Cho?" Gojyo asked, finally snapped out of his shock enough to ask."  
  
"Yes, how rude of me. I'm Cho Yukio." He said, finally introducing himself.  
  
It was Hakkai's turn to stand there shocked. "Cho isn't a very common name. I'm Cho Hakkai." Hakkai tried to remember if his mother or father mentioned a Yukio in the family.  
  
Finally it was Yukio's turn to be shocked, "But you're dead!" He said suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm right here." Hakkai felt his wrist just to be sure he still had a pulse.  
  
"Father said that Uncle Toshi, Aunt Ayame, and my cousins Aiko and Hakkai were killed by demons almost 10 years ago!" Yukio said, his eyes wide.  
  
Hakkai closed his eyes and turned away from the two men. "The demons kidnapped me because they thought I was the most powerful demon reincarnated. So they took me. Once I escaped I never went back home, I was to scared to."  
  
Gojyo looked at them, "Wait, you mean, you two are COUSINS??"  
  
Yukio nodded, then placed a hand on Hakkai's shoulder, "It's okay, Hakkai." He looked at his younger cousin, "You know, we would never have blamed you for what happened." Yukio said softly.  
  
"Maybe we can talk about it more tomorrow..." Hakkai reached up subconsciously and checked his three limiters.  
  
Yukio chuckled, "Of course, the back alley isn't exactly a dream spot for a family reunion."  
  
Gojyo scoffed, "You can say that again."  
  
"Yes, well, I must get back inside. Please feel free to come by anytime either of you would like to shop or just talk." Yukio said happily. He was glad to have stumbled onto his cousin. It would be nice to have a guy to talk to. Being the only rooster in a hen house wasn't all what it was cracked up to be. The female members of his family just didn't understand what it was like to be a man.  
  
Hakkai made his way back to Hakuryuu and stroked the jeep. He heard the door shut and Gojyo make his way over. "I think we can start cleaning in the morning. This was more exhausting than it should have been."  
  
Yukio waved at the two men before going back inside the store.  
  
"Yeah, you look more drained than me, so why don't you take the bed?" Gojyo offered before leaning back, "Your cousin seems pretty cool. Must run in the family." He grinned at Hakkai.  
  
A pale pink flashed across Hakkai's cheeks, though he managed to keep his composure. "Yeah, I haven't seen him since I was about three or so." The ride back home was quick. The two of them took the supplies and brought them into the house. Once Hakkai managed to find a place to put everything he went off to bed.  
  
Gojyo stayed up for a little, drinking and thinking. He got up after a few hours and headed to the small bedroom, he stood over the sleeping demon. "Poor guy, I thought my life was bad. You had family waiting for you but you were too scared to go home cause you thought they'd hate you." His fingers slipped into Hakkai's hair, gently brushing it away from the gentle face, "I don't think anyone could hate such a beautiful face. I know I couldn't." He said softly, the words only slightly slurred from the alcohol. The redhead leaned over and pressed a feather-light kiss against the green-eyed man's lips, before bonelessly sinking to the floor. He leaned against the bed as his red eyes closed and his breathing relaxed into the deep rhythms of sleep.  
  
Hakkai laid on the bed, not quite asleep yet. The night's events kept him from falling into a sound sleep. He heard Gojyo enter the room and stop next to the bed, the smell of liquor wafted down from the red head. The converted demon's heart jumped when Gojyo brushed some hair from his face. He wasn't at all surprised at his friends words. The only thing that did surprise him was the kiss.  
  
Only when he heard Gojyo hit the floor did Hakkai open his eyes. Slowly Hakkai pulled out his arm and reached over to the passed out half-breed slouched against the bed. His fingers found their way through some of the blood red hair.  
  
"Sleep well Gojyo..." he said as he brought his arm back and finally fell asleep. 


End file.
